open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Knight
Davion, the Dragon Knight, is a melee strength hero that is tanky and able to dish out some damage. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore After years on the trail of a legendary Eldwurm, the skilled dragon-slayer found himself facing a disappointing foe: the dreaded Slyrak had grown ancient and frail, its wings tattered, its few remaining scales stricken with scale-rot, its fangs ground to nubs, and its fire-gouts no more threatening than a pack of wet matchsticks. Seeing no honor to be gained in dragon-murder, the young knight prepared to turn away and leave his old foe to die in peace. But a voice crept into his thoughts, and Slyrak gave a whispered plea that the knight might honor him with death in combat. The knight agreed, and found himself rewarded beyond expectation for his act of mercy: As he sank his blade in Slyrak's breast, the dragon sank a claw into his throat. As their blood mingled, Slyrak sent his power out along the Blood Route, offering all its strength and centuries of wisdom to the knight. The dragon's death sealed their bond, and Dragon Knight was born. The ancient power slumbers in the knight, waking when he calls it; or perhaps it is the Dragon that calls the Knight... Abilities Q: Breathe Fire 100/110/120/130/180/230 mana || 14/13/12/11/11/11 cooldown Ability: Target Unit/Target Point || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical Unleashes a breath of fire in front of Dragon Knight that burns enemies and reduces the damage their attacks deal. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.2 Starting Radius: 150 Travel Distance: 750 End Radius: 250 Damage: 90/170/240/300/675/1000 Damage Reduction: 25% (Talent 45%) Reduction Duration: 11 --- W: Dragon Tail 100 mana || 12/11/10/9/9/9 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Dragon Knight smites an enemy unit in melee range with his shield, stunning it while dealing minor damage. When in Elder Dragon Form, the cast range increases to 400. Cast Range: 150 (Ultimate: 400) Cast Point: 0 Damage: 25/50/75/100/150/225 Duration: 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5/3.75 (Talent 4.25/4.5/4.75/5/5.25/5.5) --- E: Dragon Blood Ability: Passive || Affects: Self The life blood of the Dragon improves health regeneration and strengthens armor. Health Regen Bonus: 4/6/8/10/20/30 (Talent 8/12/16/20/40/60) Armor Bonus: 3/6/9/12/26/42 (Talent 6/12/18/24/52/84) --- R: Elder Dragon Form 50 mana || 115 cooldown Ability: No Target (lv 5: Passive) || Affects: Self Dragon Knight takes the form of one of three powerful elder dragons, increasing his speed, and Dragon Tail's range, while granting him new powers. LEVEL 1 Green Dragon - Corrosive Breath: attacks deal 20 poison damage per second for 5 seconds. Works on structures. LEVEL 2 Red Dragon - Splash Attack: attacks damage all enemy units in a 300 radius, with Corrosive Breath added to the targets. LEVEL 3 Blue Dragon - Frost Breath: slows movement speed by 30% and attack speed by 30 of enemy units in Splash Attack range for 3 seconds, with Corrosive Breath added to the targets. LEVEL 4 King Blue Dragon - Draconic Rage: attacks have a 20% chance to transform Dragon Knight for 2 seconds. During Elder Dragon Form, its duration is extended instead. LEVEL 5 Emperor King Blue Dragon - Draconic Rebirth: Elder Dragon Form becomes permanent, losing Dragonic Rage. Cast Point: 0 Attack Range Bonus: 350 Move Speed Bonus: 30 Dragon Form Duration: 60 Corrosive Breath Damage: 20 Corrosive Breath Duration: 5 Splash Damage Radius: 0/225/300/350/375 Frost Move Speed Slow: 30% Frost Attack Speed Slow: 30 Frost Duration: 3 Rage Chance: 20% Rage Duration: 2 Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * Adding another form of dragon would be more complicated and makes the chance to break after every patch even higher, hence the ultimate we have now. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source